el ebrio herbert
by Anachan15
Summary: esta es una de las razones de porque a herbert no le gusta las fiestas disfrutenlo


El ebrio Herbert

Era un día muy común en club penguin y como siempre hacia un frio pero esta vez, un frio del demonio como se podía decir, Herbert temblaba como si bebiera mucha cafeína y Klutzy tranquilo como siempre.

DEMONIOS NO PUEDE UN DIA SER DE CALOR

Clic clic clic

NO ESTOY MOLESTO, OTRA COSA ES QUE ES DEMASIADO FRIO

Clic clic clic

ESTAS LOCO SALIR AFUERA EN BUSCA DE CALOR, NI DE BROMA

Clic clic

ESTA BIEN LO HARE

Clic

NO ESTOY GRITANDO

Entonces Herbert salió afuera en busca de ramas para calentarse y va donde la EPF,( si ya no les molesta), entonces entra y siente un aire caliente, y estaba Gary

Ah….

Que pasa Herbert

Busco algo para calentarme no tienes alguito

No

Que estás haciendo por cierto

Bueno, estoy preparando decorativos para la fiesta

Oh

Quieres ir

No gracias odio las fiestas

Por que

Tengo problemas para controlarme en ellas y tuve mucha terapia

Solo una vez

Está bien, que milagro haces una fiesta

Que no puedo

No nada solo decía

Entonces llego la noche y se inicio la fiesta y todos los agentes estaban ahí, mientras Herbert estaba sentado con Klutzy y creo que una cangrejita estaba ahí y sale con ella dejando solo a Herbert, Gary le trae una cerveza.

Quieres

No gracias

Vamos Herbert solo una cerveza

Está bien solo una

Al día siguiente, Herbert se encontraba en su cama con un dolor de cabeza y cuando voltea ve a Rookie al lado y se pega un grito.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Qué demonios paso y tú qué haces en mi cuarto

No recuerdas

Ya se despertó –dijo Gary

Ya era hora – exclamo Dot

Que alguien me explique paso

Veras… después de beber una cerveza me pediste más

Y que más Herbert dijo preocupado

Grabamos esto por si las dudas

Entonces le pone el video en el DVD y Herbert como todo borracho, haciendo estupideces

ESTOY DE LOCOS

Herbert estas bien – dijo Jet

PERO CLARO QUE SHIIIIII

No te veo muy bien

PERO SI ESTOY BIEN, SEÑORRRR OTRA JABA PARA EL SEÑORITO

Creo que fue demasiada cerveza

PERO ESTO ES EL INICIO DE LA FIESTA Y AUN NO SE TERMINA HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA

Se toma la botella de cerveza y empieza a llorar

Porque lloras dijo Rookie

Por tu eres mi pana de alma, tu mi pana, y el que te hace algo le caigamos a todos

Y se levanta y grita señalando a Rookie:

ESTE ES MI PANA, EL QUE LE QUIERO MUCHO Y EL QUE TENGA ALGO MALO QUE HACER, LE METO A PUÑETES, ENTENDIDO

Todos quedándole viendo y Herbert le abraza a Rookie diciéndole pana cada rato. Había terminado al fiesta y Herbert se topo con Klutzy y Klutzy viendo horrorizado a Herbert ebrio y dijo

CLIC CLIC CLIC

Si te preguntas que paso, se pego unas 5 jabas de cerveza dijo Jet

Clic clic clic

Pudiéramos siempre y cuando nos ayudes a llevarlo

Entonces se toparon con una carrosa y todos empujaron, hasta que se les va de la mano y todos le siguieron.

ME LARGO A NARNIA, VIVA LA REINA BLANCA dijo Herbert

Y se choco con una montaña de nieve lo bueno es que estaba en la casa de Herbert y le tomaron y le llevaron a la cama, Herbert le había cogido a Rookie, Gary, Dot y a Jet y no les soltaba y se quedo dormido.

Así fue lo que paso dijo Dot

Me lleva dijo Herbert

Por cierto done esta Jet dijo Gary

Buenos días, dijo Jet

Dónde estabas dijo Dot

Aquí despertándome en el suelo

Como así dijo Rookie

Porque parece que cierto oso me hecho al suelo dijo jet ¬¬

No recuerdo nada de lo de anoche dijo Herbert ¬¬

Ya le mostraron el video dijo Jet

Si ,dijeron los tres

No volveré a una fiesta en mi vida dijo Herbert

No es que tengas que ir, sino controlarte

Muy bien

Entonces pasaron los meses eh hicieron una fiesta el tema era frutas y Herbert se divirtió mucho

A por fin una fiesta tropical no es así Rookie

ESTE ES MI PANA dijo Rookie medio ebrio

Que tiene el jugo exclamo Herbert

Pues es de frutas dijo Gary

Qué tipo de Frutas exclamo Herbert

Frutas rojas claro está – dijo Gary

Pero si Rookie es alérgico a las rojas dijo Dot

QUE dijeron los dos

Así fue durante las fiestas

Fin


End file.
